The Promethian's Rise
by Me-is-sweer
Summary: Redo of my story The Night of dreams.  A plot to bring a titan lord to life is brewing.  New half-bloods are being pulled into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my redo of The Night of Dreams.**

**I'll have more description and better grammer I assure you.**

**I appreciate reviews on how I captured the chracters.**

**Comparisons of this story to the original is appreciated as well.**

The Promethean rise. Chapter 1: 1st day

Annabeth's POV

I was so excited when I walked to the border of camp. I could make out Peleus and the Fleece near Thailia's tree. The Big house in the distance.  
Memories of past adventures.  
Hopefully I can have a quiet regular summer this time. Well, as normal as a summer can be at a demigod training camp.  
The Quests, the almost dying, and the loss of friends.  
That is all behind me now.  
Time to see my friends and just relax.

When I reached the top of the hill, I turned to wave to my dad.  
We get along so much better now.  
I have to admit it. He's a great dad.  
I'm so happy to have him back in my life.

Then I walked through the borders.  
The noise was much louder then last year.  
Probably all the new campers.  
Seems like the gods have kept thier promise.  
I knew they would. They swore on the river Styx.

While I made my way to the cabins, I saw old faces and new.  
The only people I didn't see were Percy and Grover.  
I knew they'd show up eventually.  
Grover is probably stocked with reports and dealing with other satyrs, and Percy... Well, you never know with him.  
"Annabeth!"  
My thoughts were interrupted by a yell.  
I turned to see Percy. He had a small gash on his face, and one down his arm. But other then that, he was fine.  
I gave him a hug. "So," I started. "What was it this time?"  
"Just two dracaenae." He replied. "Easy."  
"Seems so..." I said.  
"You're too paranoid." He said. "We've won haven't we?"  
He was right. "I'm just confused I guess." I admitted. "It's actually nice that I've had no attacks this past school year."  
"None?" He asked. "Not one?"  
I shook my head. "Well maybe the monsters are just getting soft." He laughed.  
_"Or saving up for something bigger."_ I thought._ "No! Stop that. Your getting too paranoid."_

The day after that went on as normal as it can at Camp Half-blood.  
At dinner we listened to announcements.  
Capture the flag is tommorrow, new monsters were realeased today, and welcome to these people.  
The day ended quickly, but tommorrow will be alot more fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok back in my first book I mixed up Will Solace and Jake Mason.**

**Oops.**

Chapter 2: Washed up.

?'s POV

Peace after school. The torture of it is gone for a few short of months.  
I eased into my blankets in a cool summer night.  
School had only ended a day ago, and I've already gotten used to the idea of not going to school every day.  
I was exhausted after a long day at the beach.  
Eight hours of sleep would feel good.  
I should have known that with my luck that was never gonna happen.

I slept for one hour until my mom woke me up. "Grab a couple pairs of clothes and stuff them in your backpack, quickly." She yelled.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"No time! Come on!" She said.  
I ran and grabbed what clothes where in my drawer and ran to where her car was parked.  
We both ran to her car outside.  
I barely had time to put on my seat belt before she raced out of the drive way.  
In all honesty, she was driving like a maniac.  
We flew past farms, forests, and fields.  
I kept asking what was going on, but she wouldn't answer me.  
She was tense, I could tell.  
It seemed like any second she would explode.  
Her grip on the steering wheel looked like a vice.

With a jerk, we veered into what looked like an abandoned dock.  
She looked over her shoulder, as if to see if anyone was following us.  
"Ok, it's safe to get out." She said while climbing out of the vehicle herself. "Come on, to the end of the dock."  
"No." I said. I was not going to do anything else until I knew what was going on. "Tell me what's going on first."  
"Alright I guess you need to know." She said. "But I still need to get your stuff into the boat while I tell you."

"You are special, in a way I never thought possible." She said. "Your dad told me... Well he didn't tell me. I...I dreamed of his warning."  
"Wait." I said trying to grasp what was going on. "You said Dad was dead."  
"I didn't tell you the truth." She admitted. "The less you knew the safer you would be. He told me that too. I can't tell you everything. But I can tell you that you are a child of a god. And you have to board this boat. It will take you to some where safe. When you get there, try and find someone named Chiron. And whatever you do, don't try and come back. Your father is being black mailed. I promise you, I'll be ok. You have to go now."  
"I don't understand." I said. " My dad is alive. I'm the child of a god. Blackmail, Chiron, and me having to leave."  
"Take this." she said handing me a bundle.  
I opened it to find... A rock and a bracelet?  
The rock was pure black with a purple gem in the middle. The bracelet had the same purple gem on a silver band.  
She took the bracelet and placed it on my left wrist. "Ok, now when your in danger press the gem on the rock." She instructed.  
I tried that, and then the rock became heavy. It streched into a long staff, which burst into a double sided axe at the end. My bracelet changed into a shield to match.  
The axe was light, despite it's size.  
Then a roar exploded in the distance.  
"Oh no!" my mom cried.  
She untied the boat I was standing on.  
As soon as the boat was free the motor burst to life.  
In seconds I couldn't see the dock any more.  
_"Ok Shay." _I thought._ "Looks like your on your own."_


End file.
